The Grad Party Started Everything
by 2whak4wrds
Summary: What happened during the summer after the class of 2006 threw off their graduation caps, in my opinion. Summer romances. Twists. Broken Hearts. [SeanxEmma][CraigxEllie]
1. Marco's Grad Party

**Title:** Grad Parties Can Be _Interesting_

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** --Ellie - 'I'm cut off by his lips crashing into mine. Is this really happening, or is it all a dream?'--Emma - "Peter, I just think…maybe we should take…a little break or something."--Features: Craig, Ellie, Emma, Ash, Jimmy...and lets just say this won't stay a Pemma for long...I dislike Pemma. Emma belongs with someone not in the list above.

This fanfiction is slightly AU, in the sense that this story is set the night, right after the first class (Ellie, Craig, Marco, etc) graduated - so right where 'High Fidelity' part 2 left off. That's all you really need to know. I know alot of people write, "Whatever Episode, My way!" but please give this a chance!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or anything related to it.

* * *

**(Ellie)**

"That's so sweet. I'm so glad you and Jimmy are back together." I reply, excited for Ash.

"Well…" She starts, "You won't tell me who _you're_ crushing on…and I _SAW_ your reaction when Craig waved during the ceremony…" Ash jokes.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about…" I reply, feeling my cheeks blush beyond belief.

"Craig's behind you."

"What?" I reply, slightly smiling automatically at the mention of his name, then turn around, "What are you talking about?" I turn back, to face Ash because Craig _isn't_ behind me...

"I was kidding. …that's who you like, El. That's…that's why you didn't want to tell me. You thought I'd freak out. Well guess what! I'm not freaking out. I'm completely over Craig, AND excited for you."

"But I don't like him." I reply, then notice that I'm smiling just at his name, "Okay…so…so maybe I do. But it's nothing but a tiny crush."

"Whatever you say… -- Craig is behind you." She mutters.

"Not falling for that one again…" I reply, and to my surprise, Craig taps me on the shoulder, "--Craig." I mutter in utter surprise as I turn around.

"El." He replies, smiling, and we hug.

-000-

**(Emma)**

"I just…I can't believe he dumped me…" Manny mumbles, as she takes a sip of her Sprite.

"Manny, it's okay." I reply, as I watch Craig make his way over to Ellie in the distance.

"No, it's not!" She says, her voice becoming scratchy, about to cry, "The only reason I'm at this stupid party is because of Craig. I normally wouldn'tve come to a graduation party thrown by Marco del Rossi, and you know that."

"You _might_…" I try to help, "I mean, you guys were **sorta** friends last year, right?"

She just looks at me with a 'You're-not-helping' look on her face, "Well…at least you and Peter are still together. You guys are still happy," She's saying it, but inside I'm not agreeing, "And…and…uh-oh. What happened?" She asks, noticing my non-agreeing expression.

"Nothing, I just…it's not that I loved sneaking behind your back to date a guy who's guts you hated, but…sneaking around made it fun. And exciting. There was…spice, and…now that you know…now that…it's out in the open, and we've been together for so long…I realize that I don't love him, and I never did. I **want** to, but I don't." I explain.

"Wow, Em." Manny replies, "But I know what you mean…the only guy I've ever truly loved…just dumped me. Just like the guy _you_ only ever truly loved and will only _ever_ love…dumped you two and a half years ago." Manny notices my confused expression, "He moved away last year…? He's hot...? Him and you were the cutest couple ever to step foot in Degrassi...?" I try to keep my confused look still intact, "Sean Cameron, for crying out loud."

"Whatever. I'm…so over Sean. So over him." I reply, pretending to be pre-occupied with picking a drink on the drink table, where a variety of pop/soda is sprawled out, "Which one? Grape or Root Beer?"

"Take them both for all I care." And she goes back to the Sean topic, "Just so you know, Em, we've been best friends since kindergarten. I can totally tell when you're still in love with a guy. Or…still in love with the **same** guy that you've** always** been in love with, rather."

"Manny…just -- I'll never be able to make you believe that I'm over him, so I might as well give up now." I reply, making up an excuse as I go along, "_Now - _ which drink should I take?"

"The root beer, definitely."

-000-

**(Ellie)**

"I've missed you, Craig…" I start, "We've…we've all missed you. A lot."

"Yeah, well I've missed you guys too -- all of you -- Marco, Jimmy, Joey, Angie, Emma…_**you**_." He says.

"What about Manny?" I blurt out, without thinking.

"Oh - we broke up." He replies, not looking too hurt.

"You what?" I ask, confused, "You dumped her?"

"Yeah…" He starts, about to finish, when Marco comes over, and wraps his arms around Craig and I.

"My two best friends." He says, then turns to Craig, "How long are you back for, Craig?"

"The summer. Well, I'm due back to Vancouver on August 20th, but for most of the summer, I'm here."

"Awesome. So you're not going to school in the fall, you're going back to being Rock-star Craig?" He jokes.

"Yep. What schools are you guys going to?" Craig replies.

"U of T. Both of us, actually…" I reply.

"Yep. She's majoring in journalism." Marco says, then squeezes one of my cheeks for effect, "My little Ellie -- growing up so darn fast."

I roll my eyes and smile a bit at Marco's horrible attempt at humor, while brushing his hand off my face.

"That's great, El." Craig replies, "Anyways, I intend on spending this 'last summer', if you will, with my friends. Can you say 'road trip' anyone?" He suggests, "Or atleast one last vacation with all of us?"

"Sounds like fun…" Marco replies, genuinely.

"I agree," I say, "Especially the latter...I've never been fond of road trips."

"Well then...big vacation it is, I guess." Craig says.

"Sounds cool guys," Marco says, "Anyways, I gotta go refill that chip bowl, but I'll see you guys later." He finishes, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Who do you think we should take with us on our…vacation thing?" Craig asks.

"I don't know…" I reply, "Marco…Ash…Jimmy…Paige…ME…" I joke.

"Of course!" He replies in the same joking manner as I did, "El, it **would** be nothing without you." He adds…genuinely.

"What do you mean?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"I mean…you're really important to me, El." He replies, sweetly.

"Yeah…well…you're really…important to m--" I'm cut off by his lips crashing into mine, on my rampage of verbal diarrhea. Is this really happening, or is it all a dream?

-000-

**(Emma)**

Peter approaches us, "Hey ladies." He greets.

"Hey…" We both reply in unison, not as excited to see him as he sounded to see us.

"I think I'm gonna go chat with the Liberty about...yeah…see you guys later." Manny says, slipping away knowing that nothing good was gonna come of Peter and my conversation.

A slow song comes on, "You wanna dance?" Peter asks with a smile.

"Sure." I force a smile back.

We start swaying to the music, and after a while, he must have noticed a change in me, "What's up, Emma? You seem distant."

"Nothing…" I lie -- horribly.

"C'mon. I can tell when my girlfriend is upset." He replies with a sweet smirk.

"It's just…" Crap, how do I get out of this now? "I don't think we should…necessarily BREAK UP, per se --"

"You wanna break up?" He stops dancing, which causes me to stop, but his hands are still on my waist, and mine still hang around his neck.

"No…no, Peter, I just think…maybe we should take…a little break or something. Not break UP, just…a break." Okay, that didn't come out as…SMOOTHLY as I'd hoped.

"Um…yeah. I agree." He replies, though I don't exactly think that he does.

We break apart of our…dance position, "Peter, I really think it's for the best." I say before giving him a friendly hug, and go off into the crowd. Hopefully it **is** for the best.

-000-

**(Ellie)**

We break apart from our kiss, both smiling.

"I've wanted to do that for...a long time…" Craig says.

"Me too…" I admit, not only to him, but to myself as well.

"You wanna go out tomorrow night?" He asks out of nowhere.

"Sure. I mean as long as it's not at a mall carnival like when you and Manny had your first date. I mean, Manny's been bragging about that for years, saying how…**romantic** it was…while I find it repulsive." I joke.

"Don't tell her I said this, but it was…horrible. Worst date ever." He replies, "Anyways...where do you suggest?"

"Maybe a movie…or I dunno. You decide." I reply.

"Oh…like a surprise…" He observes, "Sure…I'll see you later though, I gotta go say 'hi' to Jimmy." He says, "Do you know where he might be?"

"Probably somewhere with Spinner." I reply.

"Spinner? So I guess we've all...forgiven him?"

"Yep. Marco was first, then Jimmy, so now we've **all** forgiven him. I haven't though…" I admit. Why? He messed up my life…at the time, I was head over heels in love with Sean, Spinner and Jay messed with Rick, and my boyfriend didn't die, fortunately, but he was definitely affected by it, and moved away. Causing me to despise Spinner for eternity -- even though, I've moved on from Sean. I've met someone new - Craig Manning. And maybe this could end up being good.

Before I know it, Craig is gone, and Ash is by my side, "I saw…all of that. And let me say: It was beautiful." She exclaims excitedly, "So when's the wedding?"

I roll my eyes jokingly, "The first _**date**_…is tomorrow." I reply.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Where?" She asks, intrigued.

"Not sure, it'll be a surprise." I reply, "And he's planning a big vacation since it'll probably be the last summer that we're all together." I reply.

"Who's 'we'?" She asks, taking a few salt and vinegar chips out of the bowl on the table to our right.

"I dunno…whoever wants to come -- probably all of us that were once in the same grade." I reply, taking a chip for myself.

"Cool. Your love will blossom on the trip." Ashley says, in a jokingly-dreamy way.

"So will yours and Jimmy's. It'll..._**re**_-blossom...which _**is**_ cute…" I admit.

"I know." Ash says, "This summer is gonna be…the summer of our lives!" She states excitedly.

-000-

**(Emma)**

An hour and a half later, Manny and I decide to leave, because we're both tired, and we don't have any reason to stay, "Well…tonight was fun." I say, optimistically, as we go into the coat room to get our stuff.

She shoots me a 'You've-GOT-to-be-joking' glare, "Em, it was the most…boring, stupid, horrible, suck-ish party that I've EVER been to. And I've been to _**a lot**_ of parties, Em." She huffs.

"It only sucked for you 'cause you got dumped, Manny." I smile slightly, "But this summer will be fun. We'll hang by the pool a lot, like last year, we'll…shop. Whatever we want. It's our last summer before we become seniors!" I say, pulling my light denim jacket on.

"Sure, Em. Whatever…" She says.

"I'm serious, Manny." I tell her.

"Sure…" She replies, sub-consciously, checking for messages on her phone, "Oooh! I have 1 message." She replies, a bit excited.

"There ya go." I say, "Something to be happy about, maybe it's that guy, Johnny that sat behind you in math this year. He totally liked you, Man --" The message on speakerphone cuts me off.

"You have…one…new…message from…Spike." The robotic voice says, then my mom's voice comes on, "Could you guys pick up some milk on the way home? We're all out, thanks!" Her voice says.

"Something to get really excited about, right?" Manny replies sarcastically, "Do you have any messages?" She asks, and sounds a tiny bit interested, "Maybe Craig mixed up our numbers and left a message on your phone about wanting to get back together with me. I mean, I wouldn't go back to him…but it _**would**_ be nice…" I smile at my friend who is being absolutely pathetic right now.

"Let me check." I say, putting the phone up to my ear, as we exit the house, and make our way to Manny's car, "You have…one…new…message from…unknown…caller." The robotic voice says.

Understandable since I just got a new phone two weeks ago, I might not have added all the people that were on my old phone to this one.

"One new message -- Manny. Maybe it's Craig!!" I joke as we get into her car.

She replies with an eyeroll as I go back to listening to the phone, "Hey, Em…it's me, Sean." My heart does a back-flip. What the hell… "I'm gonna be in town for the summer, I'm staying at Jay's. I thought maybe we could…meet up and talk or something, sometime…call me when you get a chance. See ya." Then the robotic voice continues, "To save…press 5…to delete…press 6…to --" I cut off the voice, hit 5, and close my phone, still shocked.

"Who was it, Em?" Manny asks, turning onto the next street.

"Just Peter…" I lie, "He doesn't seem to get it…" I say thoughtfully…while lying.

"He'll get it eventually…" Manny advises, unaware of my lying completely, "Trust me."

* * *

**A/N:** So…I'm still unsure of whether or not I want to continue this story. It was actually supposed to be a one-shot, so I'm not sure...I may, I may not. I have to think about it. I also know that it's kind of late for this kind of fanfic, but I was thinking about what I could write a one-shot about one day, and it hit me. On the show, I'm KIND OF rooting for crellie, and I loved that last scene with Craig waving at Ellie, then Ellie looking down during 'High Fidelity'. Plus, I think Pemma is so flipping BORING, so yeah…if you don't mind, Comment Away, Read&Review. Good or bad, as River Pierce would say, "It's Cake". 


	2. Phone Calls & Invites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its affilliates.**

**Title: **The Grad Party Started Everything

**Author:** 2whak4wrds/Me

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Ellie:'I'm cut off by his lips crashing into mine. Is this a dream?' Emma:"Peter, I just think we should take…a break." Features: Craig, Ellie, Emma, Ash, Jimmy...and let's say this won't stay a Pemma for long. Emma belongs w.someone not in the list above.

**A/N: **Hey guys, so sorry for the uber long wait, I hope that the chapters in the future won't take this long to get out. It only was because I had written this chapter a long time ago, before I even posted the first chapter, and then I had to find it... anyways, please enjoy! Oh, and I don't think I'll be putting who's POV it is, unless it confuses you guys, but for the most part, each section of a chapter will be Emma and Ellie rotating, plus I'll try and make it easy to figure out. Here ya go:

* * *

_"I love you, Em." Sean said, looking into my eyes._

_I smiled back at him, looking into his dreamy blue-green eyes that always make me melt, "I love you, too."_

_We leaned in to kiss passionately, and I smiled into his lips, "I'm glad you're back ...I really missed this."_

_"I missed it too..." He replied. He opened his mouth to say something else, but a loud beeping came out._

I rolled over in my bed, slapping the black 'snooze' button on my alarm clock, before stuffing my head underneath my pillow.

"Good dream?" Manny asks, stepping out of the washroom while brushing her teeth.

"...No." I fib, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, Em. You look sort of..." She pauses trying to find the right word, "...pissed off. And the only two reasons someone wakes up pissed off is 1, they don't want to go to school/work, or 2, they had a good dream/they wish it'd actually just happened, and... the last day of school was yesterday, **_and_** you don't have a summer job." She explains.

"Whatever," I reply getting out of my bed and heading over to my dresser, slipping on a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt, while Manny goes back into the washroom to rinse her mouth.

Manny comes out of the washroom, but stops once she sees my face.

"What?" I ask curiously, running a brush through my golden hair.

"I know that look..." She replies, her eyes lighting up, "That dream was about **_Sean_** wasn't it?"

I start to defend myself, "Manny I --" but she cuts me off with hand clapping and jumping up and down.

"Em, I'm **_so_** excited! Why don't you call him up and invite him to stay here for the summer?" She suggests.

"I don't have to..." I reply, not making any eye contact, "He's already in town."

Manny's eyes light up even more, but before she can speak, I do, "Oh, that's the time? Wow, I have to get dressed and meet JT. We're shopping for a present for Liberty's birthday." I remember, grabbing my wallet and cell-phone from my dresser, and heading for the stairs.

"Wait!" Manny exclaims, "Lemme come with. I saw the most perfect sweater yesterday, and it was so... Liberty."

I sigh, "Fine, c'mon, but let's go." And we start up the stairs.

"Now... back to the 'Sean' topic..." Manny starts in a conniving manner.

"I don't want to talk about it now, maybe later," No chance in hell, "But not right now."

She sighs, "Fine."

**-000-**

I wake up to Marco blowing a whistle to the left of me.

"Rise and Shine!" He calls once I've opened my eyes.

"What? Wha - Why? It's only..." I pause, looking over at the clock to my right, "8 am!" I exclaim tiredly.

"I don't care. We have to cleab up the house, and then we're meeting everyone at The Dot at noon."

"Uh, why?" I ask confused, pulling the covers of the bed in Marco's guest room over my head.

"Because we have to discuss the big trip." He replies non-chalantly on his way out of the room.

"Oh," And then the events of last night sink in, "Oh! Ah! Marco, I kissed Craig last night." I tell him, lighting up.

"What?!" He exclaims excitedly before running back in and sitting across from me on the bed, "Ohmygosh, Ellie! Why didn't you tell me?! Nevermind, tell me everything now!"

I smile as I retell everything that happened between Craig and I last night, to my best friend. I honestly thought that was all a dream...

**-000-**

"Oh hello, girls," JT's grandmother greets as she opens the door, "Come in, I'l go call JT."

We do as she says, and she goes down the hall.

I turn to Manny and whisper, "I'm serious, Manny. No telling **_anyone_** about **_that_** topic."

"Which topic?" she asks deviously, "Oh! The Sean-Is-Back-For-The-Summer topic..."

"I'm serious, no bringing it up." I repeat.

"Okay, okay." She agrees, and JT comes out, "Hey guys. Where are we headed?" He asks.

"The Mall." I reply, as we walk.

"Hey, JT, Sean's in town. Don't you think we should throw a party and invite him?" Manny asks Sean.

Before JT can reply, I jump in, "Manny, I **_told_** you. No. Mentioning. It. _**...to anyone!**"_ I emphasize.

She rolls her eyes, "Em. It's just JT."

"Why thank you, Manny." JT replies sarcastically.

"Ugh, you know what I mean. We've known JT forever, so that's why I told him." She explains.

"Whatever," I reply coldly, folding my arms over my chest.

"Don't sulk, Em. It's not a big deal." She replies, "Anyways, JT? You think the party is a good idea?"

He shrugs, "Why not just invite him to Lib's party tonight?"

Manny lights up, "JT, you are **_brilliant_**."

He shrugs before adding in mock-arrogance, "I know,"

"No." I mutter, "No way. No." I reply simply.

"Hell **_yes_**." Manny mutters barely-audible as we enter the mall.

**-000-**

"You and Manning...blah." Alex replies, walking with Marco and I to The Dot.

"What do you mean 'blah'?" Marco questions, "They're so cute. Did you miss the obvious chemistry between them last year? I almost smacked him when he got with Manny."

I laugh, "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"No, I'm not finished," Alex replies, "Craig is just..." She shivers for emphasis, "Ew. He's all about the chase. Just you wait and see..." She replies, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

"Well what about you and Jay?" I question with raised eyebrows.

"What a**_bout_** me and Jay? We're not together." She replies.

"Yet," Marco finishes, "You will be soon. What is it you guys are calling yourselves now?" Marco turns to me.

" 'Just Friends' "? I reply with air-quotations, "Won't last long. It's impossible for Jay to stay friends with a girl without benefits for very long."

Alex replies with an eyeroll, "Have I mentioned that I hate you both **_and_** your stupid theories?"

"We love you too, Alex." Marco and I reply in rough unison with a laugh, as we enter The Dot, before splitting up to find seats at the already crowded booth near the front door filled with all of our friends.

I sit across from Craig, "Hey,"

"Hey," He greets back, pecking me on the cheek.

"So..." I start, "Any word on the date?" I ask.

"Uh, one thing..." He starts, "Pick you up at 8 tonight?"

I smile, "Surprise." He cuts me off.

"I kinda got myself into that one..." I observe outloud.

"Sure did, Nash."

"I --"

Paige cuts me off, "Attention People!" She calls.

I roll my eyes, and turn my attention to the now-standing blonde.

"Okay, so any ideas for the big trip-thing?" She questions, and no one replies, except Darcy who raises a hand.

"Um, we could spend a weekend at my Church Camp. There's a lake, and --"

Paige cuts her off, ignoring her suggestion completely, out of spite, "My family has a lakehous about an hour 1/2 away. It's gorgeous," She explains, "Whot do you guys think? Okay, cool. How 'bout we leave tomorrow night; pack for a week; I'll give you guys directions then. Cool?"

Everyone responds in a mixture of 'Sure, Yeah, Whatever,' etc.

"Okay so... see you guys tomorrow. Oh, we'll meet in The Dot's parking lot." Paige finishes, and we all stand up to leave.

"See you at 8," Craig says before exiting the place.

And I head out with Marco and Alex.

**-000-**

"Mom, we're home!" I call out as Manny and I enter the house.

"In the kitchen." She calls back.

We head to the kitchen to find my mom stirring some fresh lemonade inside a pitcher, "Hey girls, want some lemonade?"

"No thanks, it's really hot outside, I think I'm gonna take a shower," Manny replies, heading downstairs.

"Em?" My mom asks, turning towards me.

"No thanks, we have to wrap these gifts before Liberty's party," I reply, I head down stairs, only to see Manny scrambling through my top drawer.

"Manny, what are you doing?" I ask.

She looks up with a guilty expression on her face, "Um...organizing your drawers...?" I raise my eyebrows in a sceptical manner, "Okay...looking for your cell phone?"

"Why?"

She groans, "Because I need Sean's number if I'm gonna invite him to Liberty's party."

"What? Manny, you can't just do that..."

"Em, he has to come. So either I call him, or you do." She explains.

"My phone is under my pillow, pass it to me..." I mumble.

Manny's eyes light up, and she throws the phone over.

I scroll down the list of contacts, and stop at Sean's, hitting 'talk'.

_Ring._

Why was I making such deal about this any way? So what, me and Sean have a past. It's just one friend inviting another to a party

_Ring_.

I'll just be like, 'Hey, I got your message, wanna come to Liberty's party tonight?" No big deal...

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey...it's me, Em. Anyways I got your message, and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come to Liberty's party tonight. Everyone's gonna be there, and it'll be fun."

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool ...so Liberty's house at 9." I tell him.

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye." and I hang up.

"Well that was brief." Manny comments, "But still I could see the potential of flames being rekindled in the near future."

I roll my eyes, "No Manny, it was brief because it was just ...two old friends talking."

"Sure...whatever you say, Em." She replies, heading into the washroom.

**

* * *

A/N: So yeah, there's chapter 2, I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter...for some odd reason I thought that Craig and Ellie seemed a bit OOC, and I apoligize if you found it the same way. Also, I am SO sry for the long wait once again, and I hope you guys are still interested. Another thing tho...I don't think JT's death will be included, just incase that's what you were thinking with the whole 'Lib's party' thing. I mean it could change, but I highly doubt it because I love JT's character. So yeah...if you don't mind, please Comment Away, Read&Review!**


	3. Changed Plans

**I hope that I haven't lost all of you awesome readers for good, here's the next post.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's affiliates. I pretty much don't own anything... tear, tear...**

**(Ellie)**

I smile, as I apply eyeliner to my left eye. This is gonna be... so much fun.

And I've been waiting for this for how long?

The doorbell rings, and I head over to it to answer. Of course, it's Craig - with two tickets in hand.

"What are those?" I ask curiously.

"Concert tickets." He replies

"To see...?"

"_Panic!_..."

My face lights up with a smile, "My favourite band..."

Craig nods, "Ready to go?"

I grab my coat off a hook near the door, "Yep,"

**(Emma)**

"No, no, no, no, NO!!!" Manny mutters, banging her head on Liberty's kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Liberty replies, "My parents changed their plans 1/2 an hour ago, and unless you think it's a smart idea to have a party while my super strict parents are here, then there's nothing I can do,"

"That's okay, that's okay..." I reply, wheels turning in my head, "Next week can work. Doesn't matter the day, it's the summer."

"Em, it's _7:50_! People are gonna start coming in 10 minutes!" Manny freaks.

"They were all told to come through the backyard door, right? So we lock the fence-door thing, and

don't answer it." I tell her.

"And the explanation to my parents why all these kids are showing up?"

"Wait, Em, what about Sean? He's gonna think you, like, made it up or something." Manny freaks

out some more.

"Sean?" Liberty asks confused.

"He's back, Lib, get with it." Manny explains.

"No big deal... why don't we just all hang out here, like not a party, like a 10-people hangout thing.

Would your parents be okay with that?"

"Probably not, but if I convince them that we're a study group... maybe."

"Go convince, Lib, _Go convince!_" Manny says, pushing Liberty in the direction of her parents in

the next room.

"I'm so glad, Em. This is gonna be... so good for you guys." Manny says enthusiastically, referring

to Sean and I.

I roll my eyes, "Manny, we're just friends. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure," She replies sarcastically, before adding on a more serious note,"...so you think Craig'll show up?"

0--0-0-0-0--0

**(Ellie)**

I stopped looking through my menu for a second, and looked across the table at Craig.

He looked so perfect in his dark jeans, leather jacket and band tee.

I'm so glad this is finally happening...

Craig looks up from his menu and slightly smiles, "What?" He asks, referring to my staring at him.

"Um, nothing," I look down at my menu, but then look back at him, "Craig, seriously... you didn't have to do this," I tell him, looking around at the restaurant.

It wasn't the fanciest, or the most expensive, but it was still really nice.

Plus concert tickets cost a fortune.

"This _plus_ concert tickets? Atleast let me pay for the meal," I protest.

"El, relax, this is our night," He tells me, looking through a menu, "Besides," He smirks, "The company is all paying for this. Most importantly - Leo."

_Leo?_ Mr... 'Ellie-Can't-Play-The-Drums-She-Sucks-Let's-Replace-Her,-Craig' _Leo?_

I smirk, "Nevermind. What's the most expensive thing on the menu?"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

**(Emma)**

20 minutes later, after everyone had come in through the back door, everyone was here -- Manny, Liberty, JT, Toby, and I were all sitting around Liberty's living room, munching on some snacks, and joking around when the doorbell rang.

I stood up, "I'll get that..."

Manny smirked, looking at me with suggestive eyebrows, "Oh, so you know it's --"

"Craig? Don't get your hopes up." I joked, sticking my tongue out at her, before heading to the door to open it.

I lift the curtain covering the window on the door to make sure that it's not party-people, and that it is people that we actually know.

I smile, and open the door, "Sean!" I exclaim.

"Hey," He smiles back, and we embrace in a friendly hug, "You look good," He tells me once we pull apart.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Cameron." I joke.

"Sorry to break up this flirty reunion, but Greenpeace, I thought this was supposed to be a party," Jay remarks, standing next to Sean, holding a huge case of beer on his shoulder, "Where are the people?"

"We had a little change in plans... so instead of a _party_ party, it's more of a --"

"Geek party," Jay finishes, "But hey, I'm cool with that, 'cause I got my booze, and I got my Lexi," He says grabbing Alex by the waist, who was standing beside him.

She pushes him off, "Ugh, you piss me off," and she walks past him, into the living room with everyone else.

"Yeah, so come in, keep it down, try to hide the booze, and don't break anything. Liberty's parents are upstairs," I instruct.

Jay's eyes bug out in surprise, "'You freaking kidding me!? Her _parents_ are home?"

"Yes; In 20 minutes, we're gonna convince them to go out for dinner so we can have a bit more freedom," I tell him.

Jay turns to Sean, "Man, I _told_ you she throws crappy parties,"

Before Sean can reply, I do, "Jay, just shut up, come in, or leave. Either way I don't really care," I tell him.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay," He says, and leans over a bit, "Just 'cause you look damn fine tonight, Cause Girl,"

This time, before I can reply, Sean does, "Shut up, man," He tells him before heading into the living room with everyone else.

So minus Jay, this night could actually end up being fun.

**So yeah, I know, I really really suck. But don't worry, I'm already working on the next post, so I'll trade you a few reviews, not even a handful, even just a **_**few**_** for a post. If the trade turns out well, please expect a new post in about a week and half, maybe sooner. Comment Away, Read&Review! Love ya's (Those of you that I haven't lost, and to those that I have, I'm sry!)**


	4. Kisses at Night

**Ha, I forgot to**** mention last time in my disclaimer that I don't own **_**Panic!AtTheDisco!**_** So yeah... I don't. And I don't own **_**Degrassi**__**Green Day**_**, or **_**Green Day**_**'s "**_**Wake Me Up When September Ends",**_** either.**

**(Ellie)**

Two hours later, we've already left the Air Canada Center after not only seeing _Panic!AtTheDisco! _front row, center, but also meeting the band which was incredibly cool, and really nice of Craig to have gone through all that trouble to get the tickets - just for our date.

We turn into my driveway, and Craig puts the car in park as Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends" plays softly throughout the car's speakers.

"So..." Craig starts, breaking the stony silence, "I had a good time,"

I smile, "Yeah; me too," I say, "We should do it again some time,"

I'm such a nerd. _We should do it again some time_?!

"Sure... Monday at 7?" He suggests, to my surprise.

I nod, "I'd like that," I say, "Anyways, it's pretty late... I'll let you go," I say, opening my door.

"El, wait," He calls and he pulls my arm gently. I turn around to face him again, and he pulls me into a sweet, tender kiss, "I'll see you, Monday," He adds with a sexy smirk.

Thank god it's dark in this car, because a slight pink blush was falling over my cheeks, "Yeah, see you," I say and step out of the car.

Have I mentioned that Craig is just... perfect?

-00-00-00-00-

**(Emma)**

After turning the lock on the door once Liberty's parents were, Manny ran into the living room, "Okay! We're free! So anyone up for Seven Minutes In Heaven? How about Sean and --"

I cut her off before she goes on, "How about a more mature game."

Manny rolls her eyes in response.

"More mature like... Spin the Bottle?" Jt suggests.

I open my mouth to protest, but Jay already places an empty beer bottle in the middle of the living room floor, "Anyone want to volunteer to go first?" Jay asks enthusiastically.

After each spin, the person to the left of the previous spinner would go next. So 5 spins later, it was my turn, and I spun it hard, hoping maybe the harder I spun it; the longer it would spin; the longer I'd go without kissing anyone in the circle because let's face it -- this game was so seventh grade.

The bottle gradually slowed down, and just as it was about to stop on Toby, Manny accidentally-_**on-purpose**_ kicked the bottle so that it landed on Sean.

I glanced to a slightly disappointed Toby, to a grinning Manny, "Manny, that doesn't cou --"

I was cut off by a chanting Jt, "Kiss him!" Clap, clap, clap, "Kiss him!" Crap, crap, crap.

Eventually, the whole circle was chanting, and I could feel a slight blush creeping over my cheeks, "What is this? Grade 7?" I asked, referring to the chanting.

I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention to Sean beside me, and to speed up the process, I slammed my lips in to his (and he kissed back) in an attempt to mean nothing, but to everyone else, it looked like a passionate mess.

Was it wrong that I… kinda liked it? But I mean… by '_liked it_' I mean… platonically… liked it.

"There; okay?" I said, fighting my hardest not to crack a smile, "Jay, it's your turn,"

He smirked, "I don't need a bottle to tell me to kiss Lexi," He leaned over to kiss Alex, and she pushed him off.

"Spin the damn bottle," She ordered with a smirk before pushing him off, slightly happier than 15 minutes ago -- I guess beer can do that to you…? -- and she stood up from the circle, "Anyone for another beer?"

**Really short, I'm sorry! This way though, I could post, and I know it's past a week and a half -- almost two weeks -- but things have been a bit hectic, I'm sorry.**** To all three readers -- thanks for stickin' with me! And, yeah, the whole Truth-or-Dare thing was kinda dumb, but A) They're a bit tipsy... and B) I dunno... -shrugs- couldn't think of anything else...? Anyways, please, if you don't mind, Comment Away, Read&Review! Thanks so much! Love you guyss!!**


	5. The Next Morning

Hey, It's been a while. I'm sorry. Things are kinda hectic... anyways, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**(The Next Morning)**

**(Ellie)**

After throwing the covers off my body, I throw on a baggy grey sweatshirt and head down to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Marco holds out a mug of fresh coffee for me as soon as I enter the kitchen. I smile as I gratefully take it from him, "Thank you,"

Marco studies my face for several seconds, "Something happened on that date last night. You seem really...smile-y"

I shrug, "I just had a really good time,"

"And..."

"And... we're going out again tonight," Another uncontrollable smile crawls over my face.

Marco pulls me into an excited hug, "It's about time you guys finally got together... I mean, you flirted all freaking year,"

I laugh slightly, "I know... damn Manny was always getting in the way,"

"Well she is out of the picture now, so guys can live happily ever after," He jokes, "Where are -- is that Sean's?"

I look down and examine my grey hoodie that Marco is pointing at.

No, it's -- wait. It is... when Sean moved back to Wasaga last year, he left it at the apartment and I never got around to sending it back, "Yeah..."

Marco raises his eyebrows, "Oh. Anyways, where are you and Craig going tonight?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure, maybe a movie,"

"Gonna make out through it all?"

"Marco!" I remark, with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, I knew it,"

**00-00-00**

**(Emma)**

"So..." Manny starts, as we enter the mall, "Last night was awkward,"

"Understatement of the decade," I agree.

"When are you gonna tell me what happened when you and Sean were in the kitchen?"

"Never," I mutter, scanning through a rack of denim mini skirts.

"So... you guys are... back toghether?" She questions, "Or... almost were?"

"Not even close,"

"So..." She says, signaling me to go on.

I sigh, and recount the events of Sean and I in the kitchen last night.

_**-Flashback:-**_

I closed the fridge after piling two cases of soda, and two boxes of ice cream on top of eachother.

"Need help?" Sean asked, entering the kitchen.

I put the food down onto the counter, "It's okay,"

If this didn't spell out awkward, I honestly don't know what did.

"So...what are they playing in there now?" I asked, breaking the stupid silence.

"Twister," He replied.

"Better than the other dumb games they were playing," I dropped the bottle of chocolate sauce that I had in my hand at the realization that I just said that out loud.

"Look, Em, about --"

I cut him off, "The kiss... I'm sorry," that I liked it..

"Don't apologize -- it was part of the game," He says, "So, let's just move on,"

Move on?

I smile, "I agree"

"So we're cool?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "We're cool,"

"Cool," He smiled, "Need me to take these for you?" He asked, referring to the cases of soda on the counter.

"Yeah, thanks,"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"What? So you guys aren't back together? But there was soo much passion in that kiss, I mean not just from you, he _**so**_ kissed back," Manny replies, as we pass a pet store.

"I never said that,"

"Well, you implied -- plus it was way obvious to anyone that was there..." She went on, "Don't worry, Em.You'll be together soon."

"Manny, I don't want to --"

"Hush!" She ordered, "I know my bestfriend."

**00-00-00**

**(Alex)**

I wake up with a massive headache, only to notice that I am lying next to Jay.

I roll my eyes.

Damn alcohol.

I throw on my jeans, and my sweatshirt that were discarded on the floor, the night before.

"Where you going?" Jay groggily asks, slowly waking up.

I shrug, "Home."

He nods, "There's a party later --"

I cut him off, "Jay, this was a mistake, okay? We're not back together. I was drunk, you were drunk... and

stupid things happen when you're drunk." I say, looking for my keys, "And I've got the hugest hangover

right now, plus a shift in 20 minutes, so don't bother me."

"Touchy..." Jay comments, "But seriously --"

"No, Jay. We're over. This never happened, and I'm leaving," I say, before leaving the apartment.

"You just wait, Lex, you'll be back. I frikkin' guarantee it." He calls from his room.

I slam the door shut, and start to make my way up to the bus stop when my phone rings.

"Hey, Ellie," I greet dully.

"Hey, I was just calling to see if you needed a ride," She replied full of perk.

"Um... thanks," I tell her which bus stop to pick me up at.

"Isn't that near Jay's?" She questions after hearing the familiar street names.

I sigh, "Yeah, I'll fill you in later,"

"Okay, see you in 10,"

"See ya,"

I am never drinking again.

**A/N: Ewwwww. That was soo out of character for Sean, and I'm sorry. I guess that's what happens when you ****haven't seen Degrassi in tons and tons of weeks, and even when I did, Sean was so out of character, or not in it at all. Oh, but I did see Kwest in-person last night. Dang, he's soo cute. I never realized that before. Anyways, what did Alex has got herself some drama there! Don't hate on me too much?! Comment Away, Read&Review.**


	6. Flirting and Civil Conversations

**Yes. It's short, but I really don't think it matters because I have absolutely no readers. ha... I honestly don't know why I'm bothering posting. But whatevs, I'm bored. Oh, and on the completely off chance that someone is actually reading this, I hope you enjoy this next post.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**(Emma)**

"So… why'd you come back?" I ask, sitting across from Sean at a table at The Dot.

He shrugs, "No reason in particular,"

I kick him with a smirk, "There must be a reason; something or someone that made you say 'Hm, I think I'll move back to Toronto',"

"Someone?" He repeated with a smirk, "Like who?"

Okay, we were definitely flirting here, but that's expected. I mean, when a guy and a girl are friends, it just happens. And in our case -- a lot.

I jokingly rolled my eyes, "Get over yourself, Cameron. I was just asking an innocent question about Wasaga since you randomly popped up back here with no explanation,"

"I missed Toronto… and Wasaga was _really_ boring; my life is here," He explained, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Um…" Images of the ravine flash through my mind, "You know -- the usual. Manny got back with Craig; Craig got a record deal and moved to Vancouver so he's only here for a few weeks; Jt and

Liberty got together; Liberty was pregnant," Sean almost spit his drink out, about to laugh, "No, I'm serious, and Jt was the father. Then she gave it up for adoption…"

"What about with you?"

Ravine. Jay. Regret.

"Um… I was dating this new guy, Peter… but I broke up with him last week. Just wasn't working out," Eating Disorder… "That's pretty much it,"

He nods, "You wanna get outta here?

"Yeah, sure… movies?"

"Sounds good," And we left The Dot.

I know I should've told him… but something in me just couldn't do it.

**(Ellie)**

So I was just standing there in aisle 5, trying to figure out which chips I should buy (Sour Cream and Onion... or Barbeque? Or Both?) when I noticed a familiar raven-haired girl just about to walk past me.

"Hey Manny," I greeted reluctantly, trying to be civil.

She looked up at the call of her name, "Oh, hey Ellie," She said sounding... human as oppose to catty.

We stood there for several awkward seconds.

"So... you and Craig are, like..." she trailed off.

I nodded slowly.

She smiled sadly, "I'm... happy for you guys," She said mournfully, "Anyways, I gotta go; see you later,"

"Bye,"

That was really strange.

My boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and I just had a civil conversation.

And I didn't even wanna throw a drumstick at her head.

My cell-phone started playing the chorus of Taking Back Sunday's Twenty-Twenty Surgery started playing from my cellphone.

I looked down and it was a message from Craig.

Did my heart just do a backflip?:

hey el. mssd u. moive 2nt my plc 8pm?

I smiled and replied:

Def. C u thr.

I think things are going really well with Craig and I. I hope that lasts for a while.

**A/N: Just to clear up and future confusion, Sean and Emma were not on a date, they were just hanging out as "friends". Sorry if this chapter sucked, I'm just trying to build it up to a part that I already have ready that goes a bit further down the road. So I hope you enjoyed. Anything you liked and/or disliked please let me know! Comment Away, Read&Review!**


End file.
